H.R. Bloodengutz
Before he became the Creature Feature TV host H.R. Bloodengutz, Larry Kurtzberg was once an actor and Broadway performer from the 1930's who began his career at the Shubert Theatre in the musical comedy, Babes in Arms, at age 17. Years later, he retired to the life of a taxidermist after his career ended. During the 1970's he got desperate for more fame, so he turned to a talent agency at Carey, Ohio to get a role in theatre, television, and radio media once more. Later, he got this telephone message from a talent agent (Lady Luck in disguise). "Hello, Larry? Larry, if you're there, please pick up. This is Moyra at the Audit Management Associates. Mr. Fell wanted me to call and tell you that the offer to play H.R. Bloodengutz for the WKNB Midnight Horror Show is the best offer the agency can get you. He understands this isn't great theatre, but it has a regular paycheck, and you could do worse. He also told me to tell you that if you choose to leave the business to work in your uncle's taxidermy shop, we will not be able to represent you anymore. The choice is yours! Have a nice day." Larry took the offer, started working at the Channel 21 WKNB Station and within months, the Midnight Horror Show became one of the best horror variety shows at the time. Larry's character H.R. Bloodengutz resembled Al Lewis's character Grandpa Sam Dracula from The Munsters TV show, and he had a witty personality. The show would present all kinds of horror movies, and H.R. Bloodengutz was the host of the show. Bloodengutz later began to host original horror/comedy episodes about holidays such as Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, President's Day, the Fourth of July, Arbor Day, Thanksgiving and Christmas. At this point, Larry began to take the role of H.R. Bloodengutz too seriously as he demanded to be referred to as such and soon began to develop violent mood swings. A year later, the show's ratings began to drop drastically due to the holiday themed horror episodes being too disturbing. This, along with the corresponding loss of advertising revenue, was enough to make the producer, John Reynolds, write Larry a letter telling him that the H.R. Bloodengutz show had to be cancelled. In a demented rage, Larry kidnapped Reynolds and some of the TV crew members and horribly tortured them as he hosted and broadcasted his holiday themed episodes for one last time. By the time police arrived to arrest Larry, Reynolds was suffering from mortal wounds. He died in the hospital he was placed in. The other members of the crew were released from the hospital, but they all quit their jobs at the WKNB station. Larry Kurtzberg was placed in prison for life, showing no remorse in torturing the producer. Pictures GOAT.jpg Trivia * In 2012 it was revealed that H.R. Bloodengutz was a part of The Morphan Legion. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:HHNOrlando Sub Icons Category:Original characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando